


Don't let him go to your head

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lord is an idiot, and a bastard, non-established relationship, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty-seven of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Lord is trying to flirt with Cat but she only has eyes for Kara...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let him go to your head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's late for posting, I know. But from now on, I write my OS on a day to day basis soooo... Anyway, this prompt was given to me by Wonderhawk (again, I know). I hope you'll enjoy, I wanted something lighter but well... Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

« Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the inauguration of Lord Universe!”

Maxwell Lord’s voice pierced the air, thanking people for coming to his little party, explaining why he had decided to create a museum for his work… Cat was forcing a smile during his speech, knowing that Lord could be an ally in the worst of time as much as he could be an enemy. Kara was by her side, her usual smile absent from her face. She knew that she had a history – as Supergirl – with him so she didn’t prayed. She also knew that it was painful for her to be here, because seeing Maxwell reminded her of the life she hadn’t been able to save on the train, of the little girl left without a father because he wanted to show the world how imperfect she was. Cat knew all of these things. So when the man had finished talking, she clapped her hands politely, turning towards Kara.

“Are you alright?”

Kara smiled shyly.

“Of course.”

Cat sighed, grabbing Kara’s arm softly.

“I know what he did, and I know how you despise him.”

The Kryptonian grimaced. Cat lowered her tone, whispering.

“You can go home if you want.”

Kara shook her head.

“Thank you, but I’m fine. And I won’t let you alone with him…”

Cat smiled softly, wanting to hold her. She couldn’t though, their relationship was still professional, friendly at most. But it had grown into something stronger, more intimate since the events of Myriad.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?”

Kara blushed.

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, you are.”

Kara’s dress was a simple black one, knee-length and figure hugging. She had a pair of stilettos and her hair were up in a complex braiding. She had chosen the outfit knowing that Cat would enjoy seeing her dressed like an actual adult.

“Have you even looked at-“

She didn’t get to finish her sentence because Maxwell Lord was coming towards them. Cat rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

“Maxwell! Wonderful speech, and excellent launching party.”

He chuckled lightly, looking at Cat a bit too intensely for Kara’s liking.

“Well, I knew you were coming, I had to be at my best.”

Kara snorted at the pathetic attempt at flirting, earning a glare from Max. 

“Keira, isn’t it?”

“Actually it’s Kara.”

He waved her off.

“Why don’t you bring us three glasses of champagne?”

Kara tightened her fists. Max knew who she was and how she was supposed to be discreet and Cat’s assistant at these kind of events. 

“Don’t you have waitresses to do just that?”

Cat looked at her with an apologetic smile. She understood the message, she went to the bar and took three glasses, making her way back to her boss.

Maxwell was much closer to her, talking to her about his last project, his flirting smile on his face. Oh, this would have worked with any other woman, but not with Cat Grant. The older woman was only looking at Kara, searching her with her eyes, smiling as soon as she caught a glimpse of her.

“Cat? Are you listening?”

She turned her head to look at him like she was only noticing his presence.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“That you should come home with me tonight, there is something I’d like to show you and-“

Kara stepped in the conversation, giving their glass to Cat and Max. She glared at him, showing him that he wouldn’t have Cat even if he tried to and he took it as a challenge. He smirked, Cat didn’t see it, too absorbed by what Kara was saying. 

“Cat?”

The woman almost groaned at his voice, how was he still here? She had made it clear that she wasn’t interested, right? 

“May I show you my favourite exhibit? I’d like you to make an article about it.”

“I do not take request for my articles except when they relate the history of true heroes.”

He kept his smile on, despite the harsh words.

“Just this one? It won’t be long.”

She looked at Kara, reluctant to let her alone in a room full of people she didn’t know.

“Surely your assistant can be let alone for ten minutes?”

Kara nodded, her look grave, telling silently to Cat that she had her back. As soon as they were gone, she went to the toilets to use her x-ray vision freely and letting some of her anger out. She hated him, he was bothering Cat, preventing the journalist from being with… her. Was she jealous? Of course. He just saw Cat as a challenge, a way to achieve his ends when she was so much more… 

She looked through the walls, finding Cat easily. It was always easy when it was Cat. He had his hand on her lower back, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on the material of her deep blue dress. She was trying to escape his hand but it seemed to follow her. They stopped at the last piece, it was a replica of a Kryptonite rock. It was fake, but it made Kara shiver nonetheless. She heard Cat’s words.

“What is that, Max?”

She wasn’t happy at all, almost angry. She had shaken his hand off her back, facing him, hands on her hips. 

“Isn’t it beautiful? I should be able to synthetized one with similar effect soon.”

“Didn’t you learn from the Red one?”

He chuckled.

“Oh Cat, think about it. We could rule everything with that. You could publish the darkest stories about secret government facilities. We would have Supergirl, and even Superman under our control…”

She snorted and turned her back to him, walking back to the main room.

“You’re sick. You’re going to ruin everything, Supergirl is one of the best thing that happened to National City, she gave hope to all of our citizens. If you kill her or her image, you’re going to destroy something in every one of them. And CatCo doesn’t need to blackmail the government to have striking articles.”

She threw one last glance at him.

“And Supergirl would never work for someone like you.”

There was clear distaste on her face and it made Kara smile. 

“You’re going back to her, aren’t you?”

“What. Are you. Talking about?”

“Kara Danvers, Supergirl… whoever you prefer. They are the same.”

Cat didn’t say anything and it made Maxwell chuckle.

“So you knew, and you didn’t published it yet?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

He grabbed her arm, not harshly, just enough to make her stay.

“Think about it, Cat. All the power you always sought would be yours, ours.”

“I’m tired of you. Good night, Maxwell.”

She got out of his grip and went out of the room. 

“She will never look at you like you look at her, Cat!”

She didn’t respond, just walked back to find Kara and get out. She hadn’t even set a foot in the room that Kara was already by her side, her coat and purse in one hand, the other on Cat’s back to escort her.

They didn’t talk, not even in the car. When they stopped in front of Cat’s penthouse, Kara walked her to her door naturally, not even thinking about what she was doing. It’s only when the door was open that they realized they had to part.

“Kara…”

“Miss Grant…”

They smiled. 

“Call me Cat, please.”

Kara nodded. 

“Cat. Thank you, for defending me earlier.”

“You heard everything, didn’t you?”

The younger woman blushed. 

“I’m sorry, I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“It’s okay. You should inform your sister of what he is preparing.”

The blonde nodded gravely.

“I will.”

They stayed silent for a few seconds before Kara started talking again.

“How are you looking at me, Cat?”

“Pardon?”

Kara was shy, but she knew that she needed an answer to this question. There was determination in her eyes, the one that you could only see when she was in her supersuit.

“How are you looking at me?”

Cat understood that she was referencing Maxwell’s words. She smiled sadly.

“It doesn’t matter. You heard the man, it will never be reciprocated anyway.”

She took a step inside but Kara held her back.

“How are you looking at me, Cat? I need to know! Tell me, please.”

The journalist shook her head, her sad smile still here.

“I can’t tell you.”

Kara was disappointed, it was easily readable on her face.

“I can’t tell you because despite being a famous journalist known for her wise words and excellent writing skills when it comes to you… I can’t find the right words.”

Kara didn’t understand what was happening, was Cat Grant at loss of words? Was it even real? 

“Then show me.”

And that, Cat Grant could do. She leaned in, her fingers tentatively brushing Kara’s cheek. She closed her eyes and let her lips slowly touch Kara’s. It was soft, timid. So not Cat Grant, Queen of All Medias. But it was real, it was pure. Kara responded immediately, her hands finding Cat’s hips and holding her closer. They kissed until they hadn’t any air left in their lungs. Only then did they part, Cat’s head resting in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Never ever let Lord’s words come to your head, please.”

“Never again. I promise.”

That night they slept together, hugging the other tightly, not able to let go just yet. When they woke up in the morning, Kara almost wanted to thank Lord for that, but she didn’t. She just kissed Cat deeply and smiled, going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I have two OS left without any ideas! 
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
